sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ranga
Rangi – oceny, które otrzymuje się po przejściu mini-gry, poziomu lub aktu w grze. Pokazują one, jak bardzo gracz się zaangażował w przejście poziomu. Czynnikami wpływającymi na rangę są m.in. czas przejścia poziomu, zdobyte pierścienie, ilość zniszczonych przeciwników, liczba wykonanych trików czy najszybsza prędkość osiągnięta przez gracza. Rangi zadebiutowały w grze Sonic Adventure 2 i od tej pory pojawiają się w większości gier. Obecnie najlepszą rangą jest S''' a najgorszą '''E. Po zebraniu wszystkich najlepszych rang w danej grze można odblokować dodatkową zawartość. W Sonic Adventure 2 jest to poziom Green Hill, Sonic Heroes - tryb Super Hard Mode (przechodzenie wszystkich poziomów ze zwiększoną trudnością), a w Shadow the Hedgehog podobny tryb, nazywany Expert Mode. Lista rang Poniżej znajduje się lista rang, ich kolor i ewentualne uwagi * Ranga X: Fioletowa (tylko seria Sonic Riders) * Ranga SS/S+: Mosiądzowa (tylko seria Sonic Riders) * Ranga S: Kryształowa/platynowa/złota * AA/A+: Cyjanowa/fioletowa (tylko seria Sonic Riders) * Ranga A: Złota/czerwona/różowa * Ranga B: Srebrna/pomarańczowa/purpurowa/czerwona * Ranga C: Brązowa/żółta/zielona * Ranga D: Stalowa/zielona/jasnoniebieska * Ranga E: Barwa zardzewiałego metalu/Niebieska * Ranga F: Purpurowa (miała pojawić się w Sonic Heroes jednak została anulowana) Komentarze Bardzo często po zdobyciu rangi postać mówi krótki komentarz, który jest zależny od rangi. Sonic Adventure 2 * Sonic the Hedgehog ** A: "Gwiżdże That was cool!" ** B: "Too easy! Piece of cake!" ** C: "Just made it." ** D: "Huh. No problem." ** E: "Barely made it." * Miles "Tails" Prower ** A: "I did it, Sonic!" ** B: "Very good." ** C: "That was easy." ** D: "That was a little tough!" ** E: "I gotta do better next time." * Knuckles the Echidna ** A: "Yeah, this is perfect!" ** B: "Yeah, I feel good." ** C: "Not too bad." ** D: "Whew, that was tough." ** E: "I have to try harder." *Shadow the Hedgehog ** A: "Ultimate victory!" ** B: "Hmm, too easy for me." ** C: "That wasn't so hard." ** D: "Maybe I didn't try hard enough." ** E: "I guess I'm not at full power here." *Doktor Eggman ** A: "Now you know why I am the best!" ** B: "Hahaha, piece of cake!" ** C: "Hmm. That wasn't so difficult." ** D: "I should have tried a little harder." ** E: "That was too close." *Rouge the Bat ** A: "How was that? Perfect? Like me?" ** B: "It's all too easy for me." ** C: "Not too bad, I guess." ** D: "I guess I took a little too much time." ** E: "I'm ashamed to call myself a hunter!" Sonic Heroes Team Sonic * Sonic ** A: "Gwiżdże. That was tight!" ** B: "Too easy!" ** C: "Barely made it." ** D: "Hm. No problem." ** E: "Shoot. Not my day." * Tails ** A: "Sonic! Knuckles! We did it!" ** B: "Not too shabby!" ** C: "Guess that's that!" ** D: "A bit tough!" ** E: "We can do better" * Knuckles ** A: "Perfect!" ** B: "Hmm. Not bad!" ** C: "Guess that's about it!" ** D: "I didn't use all my strength!" ** E: "Just enough to pass." Team Dark * Shadow ** A: "Perfect as always!" ** B: "Piece of cake." ** C: "Just average." ** D: "Not taking this seriously." ** E: "What's wrong with me?" * Rouge ** A: "Perfect! As usual." ** B: "Piece of cake. ** C: "Mmm. Not bad." ** D: "I can do better..." ** E: "I'm ashamed to call myself a treasure hunter!" * Omega ** A: "I am Omega! The ultimate E-Series robot!" ** B: "This proves my power!" ** C: "Satisfactory level." ** D: "Power balance adjustment needed." ** E: "I couldn't even beat Gamma or Beta..." Team Rose * Amy ** A: "We're like awesome!" ** B: "I just knew we could do it!" ** C: "Just this will do..." ** D: "Guess we could've tried harder..." ** E: "We couldn't even impress Sonic like this..." * Cream ** A: "I'm so happy, I want to tell everyone" ** B: "As long as we stay together, we can do anything" ** C: "Cheese, you did great too. Thank you!" ** D: "That was pretty tough!" ** E: "Disappointing..." * Big ** A: "Cause I'm super-duper happy!" ** B: "That was good!" ** C: "Not too bad, I guess." ** D: "We should try to do better next time." ** E: "I'm feeling a little blue..." Team Chaotix * Espio ** A: "Impossible feat! Ultimate ninja power!" ** B: "Good job! Nothing more to be said." ** C: "Not bad. No complaints." ** D: "Be on guard! Focus, and prepare yourself." ** E: "Insulting. Your training has been a waste of time." * Charmy ** A: "Awesome! Totally awesome!" ** B: "No problem!" ** C: "Not bad, don't you think?" ** D: "Maybe we could've done a little better!" ** E: "Ok, stop foolin' around!" * Vector ** A: "Perfect! The work of professionals, heh!" ** B: "No complaints!" ** C: "Not bad!" ** D: "Maybe... this wasn't our day." ** E: "Lackluster performance, I'd say." Shadow the Hedgehog * Shadow ** A: "Hmm. Perfect!" Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** S: "That was incredible!" ** A: "Too easy! No sweat." ** B: "Just made it." ** C: "Hmph. No problem." ** D: "Man! Today's not my day." * Miles "Tails" Prower ** S: "Great! I did it, Sonic!" ** A: "An "A" effort!" ** B: "Well, not bad!" ** C: "I had a bit of trouble there." ** D: "I've got to do better..." * Knuckles the Echidna ** S: "Alright!" ** A: "That felt good." ** B: "Well, that wasn't too bad." ** C: "Hmph. That took longer than I thought." ** D: "Shoot! I still got a ways to go..." * Księżniczka Elise ** S: "I don't believe it!" ** A: "I'm so happy." ** B: "How was that?" ** C: "I'm a bit tired." ** D: "I need to try harder..." * Shadow the Hedgehog ** S: "Perfect." ** A: "Hm. Not even a challenge." ** B: "Guess that was alright." ** C: "Need to stay focused." ** D: "Maybe I wasn't strong enough." * Rouge the Bat ** S: "What did you think of my beautiful technique?" ** A: "For me, it was a piece of cake!" ** B: "That was pretty good, I guess." ** C: "I guess I took a bit too long." ** D: "How can I call myself a treasure hunter?" * E-123 Omega ** S: "Perfect mission." ** A: "Good performance." ** B: "That was adequate." ** C: "Expected time frame: not met." ** D: "Has one of my systems broken down?" * Silver the Hedgehog ** S: "Perfect!!!" ** A: "Looks like I'm on a roll!" ** B: "That was easy!" ** C: "That took too long." ** D: "I need to pull it together." * Blaze the Cat ** S: "Can't complain." ** A: "All it takes is a little effort." ** B: "That was so-so." ** C: "I should have done better." ** D: "That was weak." * Amy Rose ** S: "Just perfect!" ** A: "Aren't I just incredible?" ** B: "Yay! I rock!" ** C: "Phew. That was close." ** D: "I gotta do better than this." Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic the Hedgehog ** Srebrny medal: "Too easy!" ** Brązowy medal: "Phew, just made it!" ** Brak medalu: "Huh, no Problem. Sonic Unleashed * PlayStation 3/Xbox 360: ** Sonic the Hedgehog *** S: "Piece of cake!"/''"Beautiful!"/''"Sweet!" *** A: "Yes!"/''"Cool!"'' *** B: "How's that?"/''"Not bad."/''"Ha ha !" *** C: "Eh, can't win 'em all."/''"Yeah, I'm good."'' *** D: "Hmph! Well that was lame."/''"Oh, I've gotta try that again."/''"Not my best run." *** E: "No!"/''"Oh no."'' ** Sonic the Werehog *** S: "Oh yeah! That's right baby!" *** A: (Howls) *** B: "Wow! I rule!" *** C: "Hmm, not so bad." *** D: "Hmph! Can I start over?" *** E: "Darn!" * PlayStation 2/Wii: ** Sonic the Hedgehog *** S: "No problem!" *** A: "Yeah, I'm good." *** B: "Yes!" *** C: "No!" ** Sonic the Werehog *** S: "How do you like that, huh?!" *** A: "Wow! I rule!" *** B: "Argh! Can I start over?" *** C: "Hm, not so hot." Sonic and the Black Knight * Sonic the Hedgehog ** 5 gwiazdek: "(Whistles) That was tight!" ** 4 gwiazdki: ** 3 gwiazdki: ** 2 gwiazdki:"Hm, no problem" ** 1 gwiazdka: "Shoot! Not my day" * Sir Lancelot ** 5 gwiazdek: ** 4 gwiazdki: ** 3 gwiazdki: "All's well that ends well" ** 2 gwiazdki: "Not taking this seriously" ** 1 gwiazdka: * Sir Gawain ** 5 gwiazdek: ** 4 gwiazdki:: "Hm, not bad!" ** 3 gwiazdki: "Not bad" ** 2 gwiazdki: ** 1 gwiazdka: * Sir Percival ** 5 gwiazdek: ** 4 gwiazdki: ** 3 gwiazdki: "A performance fitting a knight" ** 2 gwiazdki: ** 1 gwiazdka: Sonic Colors (DS) * Sonic the Hedgehog ** S: "Amazing!" ** A: "Great!" ** B: "Very good!" ** C: "Good!" ** D: "Don't give up!" Ciekawostki * W plikach Sonic Adventure znajdują się niewykorzystane litery, które prawdopodobnie miały być rangami. * Po zdobyciu rangi E w Sonic Unleashed muzyka grana po wynikach będzie zniekształcona. Kategoria:Elementy rozgrywki